heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.01.08 - When it rains, it pours
Upper Metropolis - Midtown Center Midtown Center is a hub of attractions, anchored by the presence of the landmark that is Grand Central Terminal. Stretching from 34th to 57th Streets, and 6th through 3rd Avenues, it also boasts Radio City Music Hall, St. Patrick's Cathedral, the Waldorf Hotel, Bryant Park, and the New York Public Library. ---- "So what do we know, Xenia?" Diana says, walking down the street before the Embassy. Midtown looks a little the worse for wear, this evening. It's not a surprise, given the events of the morning. Cars are overturned. There are furrows and mini craters in the asphalt where superpowered beings smacked down on each other. Windows have been blown out in a couple of places. And black sand covers almost everything. To be fair, it's not quite as bad as it was. Damage Control has moved in to begin repairs, and the Amazons themselves have started cleaning the perimeter of the Embassy, where demonic creatures crashed against them. But, alongside the Amazon Princess strides a second Amazon, still wearing full battledress. Even Wonder Woman is in her heroic costume still. "It's not good, Princess," the guard captain says seriously. "And I think this is not the place to discuss it." Diana glances to Xenia sidelong, a dark brow arching. She knows her sister, understands the implication behind those words. "I see," she replies. Looking out once more at the broken street, she sighs. "Very well. Then we will discuss it within. As soon as we may." With a terrible groan of metal on metal, two cars are pulled apart from each other by a mighty force in between. Superman walks along the top of the first car so that he may put the second car, held over his head, in the large bins set up by clean up duty. Things have been catalogued for insurance purposes. The dead have been removed and the survivors have been saved. Now with the cleaning. Superman nods to one of the worker's he's been helping when he sees Diana making calls. Waiting for her to finish speaking with her assistant. "Any news?" he asks quietly. DOES HER DEPAVITY KNOW BOUNDS? NADIRA COMMITING CRIMES AGAIN? Somewhere in the city, but not here, a middle class cotton candy shop owner shakes his fists at the skies. "That weirdo mutie chick just stole some cotton candy!" Nadira pays no heed as she hovers along muching on the ill gotten gains as she tries to read a street map one handed. A fourth bite and she looks at the stuff, "This is pure colored sugar.." she mutters to herself and settles to the ground using her female powers to get the knowledge she desires, "Pardon me, which way to Wonder Woman's hangout?" She asks of the stunned pedestrian. "Take the A train to the East Street ramp and then change to the Downtown Express.." She interupts him quickly, "Point." A head scratch as he is not sure how one gets there above ground. "That way, I think?" He offers with a point. "Thank you." Nadira replies and then she is off in a flash, discovering the physics limitations of cotton candy. Once on the scene, seeing the destruction, "Yes." She says and accelerates only to find Superman and some woman. She sighs and shakes her head before proceeding with tradition, "Oh Superman." Followed by a bit of closing on the pair, "Where do I find Wonder Woman?" She asks, even though that is who Superman is talking to. Diana gives Kal-El a grim smile as he approaches, a greeting in the expression. At his question, gives a small shrug. "Speculation, mostly." She gestures to the captain beside her. "I believe Xenia may have something more concrete, but it is likely something better discussed behind walls." Xenia gives a nod of acknowledgement to Diana's words. "If you please," she says to both. "I will check on my patrols and meet you in the Abassadorial chambers when I am done." "Of course, Xenia," Diana gives the other Amazon a warmer smile, though the grimness hangs about its edges. "We will be in soon." Xenia is walking through the Embassy gates when Nadira appears overhead, sans spun confection. Thus, when she lands and interrupts she and Kal, Diana blinks mildly, head canting faintly to one side. A half-smile touches her lips at the question. "I am Diana of Themyscira," she tells the blonde evenly, maintaining her grace and poise. "Often called Wonder Woman. Can I help you?" Superman turns as he recognizes the voice immediately: Nadira. Whoever she is, she's Kryptonian. His earlier belief that he was the last remaining Kryptonian continues to be revised, seemingly almost every week. A raised eyebrow when the floating lady asks for Wonder Woman is all she'll get. He'll also keep further remarks to himself as Diana takes the lead. Superman simply folds his arms across his chest, eager for her to say her piece. Whatever that might be. Nadira checks her belt as the woman introduces herself, and pulls out a device that looks like a ring with a big opal on it, except somebody forgot to cut the hole in the base for a finger to go in. She dips her head and offers a cheser smile on the pink lips, "Greeting Princess of Themyscira, I am Nadira Ena-Am, of the House of Am, citizen in good standing of the Kryptonian people. I bring our well wishes and the hopes of comraderie." She says and releases the little thing only to have it hover and produce a beam of light displaying a full sixed Zod in full color, and starting a good three and a half foot higher than everyone around. "I General Dur-Zod, in the name of the Kryptonian people do here by offer envoy and ambassador for negotions in the form of Nadira ena-Am to the noble people of Themyscira." Nadira watches with a little delight and then blinks Zodster out of reality when she grabs the ring. She leans at Superman, muttering in Kryptonian. "Introductions are considered polite on Earth." Diana may not speak Kryptonian, but she reads body language and intonation well. The reproach in Nadira's tone to Kal is telling. More important, however, is the introduction by Zod, a man with whom Diana is at least passingly familiar. Perhaps not with this particular incarnation of him, mind. She's learned quite a bit about time travel and alternate dimensions in the last year. Maybe not the mechanics of it, but certainly the ramifications. But there's also the content of the message, and the introduction of... Ambassador(?) Nadira Ena-Am. While Diana can detect no falsehood in Nadira herself, after all the Kryptonian woman believes what she says, she's still presented with a rather neat political problem. However, Diana is not naive. She offers Nadira a polite smile. It is neither too warm nor too cool. (She learned a thing or two about statecraft from her Mother, after all.) "Ambassador," she says, inclining her head graciously. "Your General's offer is most gracious, and the Amazons of Themyscira welcome any genuine overture of peace and cooperation. However, I have had occasion to become acquainted with at least one incarnation of General Zod and the results of his politics in the past." She straightens some, hands neutrally at her side. "Thus, forgive me, but I must inquire: Exactly what is it you wish to negotiate?" Superman is many things, but socially he's of one of two beings at any time: Dogged reporter or farmboy. Either no very much about politics or how to act in such a conversation. Indeed, it's usually Superman who's the most blunt in these meetings. But it seems better for him to just keep quiet. He looks between Diana and Nadira, folds his arms over his chest, and keeps his comments to himself. Once the ring thing projector is tucked in her belt, Nadira settles her hands to the small of her back as she studies this Princess of the Amazons. There is a faint look of satisfaction though as Kal El doesn't speak up despite her purposefully annoying familiarity with the man she barely knows past reputation. Nadira knows a thing or two about reading people as well, and she recognizes the shield of formality when it is raised before her. "We seek to understand things about this world. Your reputation and strength an peculiar to Earth. In this case, negotions simply means non-aggression and the opertunity to learn more your people, while offering council and cooperation on the defense of Earth from forces hostile to ourselves.." Nadira states with a little smile. "It is our understanding that Ambassadors of this world are a steady appointment for potential future contingency? Yes?" She is slick, but, leaning into careful word choices. She looks to Superman, "Why just recently I personally assisted our mutual aquaintence in the defense of the city from an abomination baring his likeness in crude form. Did I not Kal El?" she asks with a grin that is all bad girl happy, then looks back to the Princess. "I would think he would not be judged by that.. Pale imitation. I understand on different realities we can all have opposits, no? Are we to be judged solely on what might be our opposites, your Highness?" Just a little left of the right. You need to vote for other players before voting for Superman again. "Then, you are seeking an alliance," Diana concludes, cutting through the play of words. "And, I ween, permission to take up residence within our Embassy." She has no doubt Nadira assisted Kal. But, his body language and mistrust are clear. And, the thing is, she trusts him and his judgment. He's not perfect, no. No more than she. But, he is trustworthy. And he clearly doesn't like Nadira. This woman is playing games, Diana is sure. But she is here to build bridges. And they are not at war. "A compromise, then," she offers now, forthright and clear. "I concede that it is perhaps unfair to judge your General based on the actions of his analogue from another time and place. But at the same time, surely you may concede it is understandable we may be wary of the intentions of one whose reputation is so fierce. Let us, instead, get to know one another better before we consider any lasting treaty." Amazonian lives are exceedingly long, after all. Their treaties could be in force for centuries. "The Embassy is open to all who would be friend to the Amazons. You are welcome to take the same tours as any other in this city, participate in the same classes and explore the same public areas as anyone else, and thereby learn more of us. I would simply ask, in return, that you provide me with the opportunity to learn more of you and your people, your General. Let us become friends, first, and then speak of alliances." Superman rolls his tongue on the inside of his mouth, perhaps accentuating his quiet. As his eyes float over towards Nadira he flashes a pair of raised eyebrows at her. Perhaps it was her initial tone from the other day. Or how she managed to grope him in the fight against Bizarro. Whatever the reason, he's not saying now, and not saying anywhere near where Nadira can hear, presumably. "We are seeking conversation. Alliances are made from conversations that go well or mutual need." Nadira returns casually as she watches the woman, most impressive at least visual level. "In that we certainly agree. While there would appear to be many points of cooperation possible, Kryptonians don't believe in seers and prognosticators." At least the ones Nadira is with. She doesn't miss that she is being afforded the same priviledges and opertunities as the common folk of this planet. Offense meant, or even likely not it is enough to break the woman's poker face and turn her lips down, if only a moment. She casts her blue eyes to Kal El, she offered him an in, a chance to confirm.. Be grateful for her helping. The woman takes a breath and turns her attention back to Diana, an inflating breath and she perfects her posture and mask again. "I appreciate your offer that we may have such access to your training." she glances again to Kal El, then back to Diana, "I am certain your Highness will be able to learn all you wish to of our people from Kal El. If you should wish more, perhaps you can catch me on the tour.. I plan to tour a few other places in the city as well, so if I am not here, maybe I shall meet you at the Statue in the Harbor or Empire State Building." She gives a chin dip first to Diana, then another Kal El. "I will express yor desire for an academic distance and tone in relations to General Zod. And I look forward to the tour." Then back she flots from the ground a good distance and readies to turn and leave the two to what ever they would say once she is gone. Diana considers the offense she may have given, but while it was not intended, the reaction is telling. And she lets the assumption stand, choosing not to point out that Nadira has equally refused the PR opportunity she was given to present the General's case without Kal-El as the filter. Nonetheless, the Amazon inclines her head graciously and smiles. "I will look for you, of course," she smiles simply in response. "Until then, be well. My regards to General Zod." And gone, just below the sound barrier, Nadira is off to still a Frappacinno. Nadira goes to: Upper Metropolis. Nadira enters from: Upper Metropolis. Superman's pale blue eyes watch Nadira as she takes flight. He waits until she's out of ear shot. And then he waits a bit longer. "Sweet as pie to you; sarcastic and condescending towards me yesterday. One of two things is the case: She just genuinely dislikes me, which as hard as that might be for you to believe, is the situation with several people on this planet. Or. She's hiding something." Superman turns towards Diana and shakes his head, "I don't trust her, Zod, or that Ursa person. They've come off as kind. I want to believe them. But their demeanor is all over the map. I'm also worried about Zod's son, Zenith." Nadira goes to: Upper Metropolis. Diana watches her go, and glances to Kal as he explains his reactions. She gives a small nod in response. "She believed what she was saying, I think," she tells her Kryptonian friend, now. "I didn't sense open deception in her. But..." she shrugs mildly, her lips pulling wryly to one side. "I do not like to turn people away, but I do not think she needs the help we offer. And she that she was unwilling to defend her General more strenuously?" Another shrug. She leaves the rest unsaid. Instead, she says, "We have enough other things to worry about without getting drawn into that debate." She gestures to the Embassy. "Shall we go see what Xenia has to tell us?" Superman nods to her, "You're right. Sorry, Politics and I don't generally mix." He says generally because his father did dabble a bit in local politics. "Lead on, Princess," he says with a smile. Diana leads them easily into the Embassy, and through its corridors to the Ambassadorial chambers. These are formal chambers, not her personal chambers, and they include a room that might be considered a War Room, save that the Amazons are not at war. But it is within the heart of the Embassy and well away from public areas. A place where matters of state may be openly discussed without fear of uninvited outsiders. As they enter the room, it's evident Xenia is already there. She and two others - her lieutenant and a scholar of notable skill. "Princess," the captain says as the pair enter, the others turning to face them as well. "You made it." "I'm sorry if we were overly delayed, Xenia," she tells the captain. "We had an unexpected visitor." She crosses to a table whereupon a jug and some terracotta drinking vessels are placed. "Water, Kal?" Superman follows behind Diana and marvels at the majesty of the building as he walks by her side. He gives a short whistle that starts in a high town and falls away slowly. "Nice place you have here, Diana. You know, as long as we've known each other and I've never been here. Superman follows behind Diana and marvels at the majesty of the building as he walks by her side. He gives a short whistle that starts in a high town and falls away slowly. "Nice place you have here, Diana. You know, as long as we've known each other and I've never been here." He's known her but a short time, of course, but it does seem much longer." As they enter the room, Kal seems to get more serious and down to business. "Water would be great, Princess. Thank you." He nods to Xenia and gives her a curt, polite smile. "You haven't?" Diana is surprised, actually, Kal hasn't been here before. "Remind me to give you the extended tour," she smiles. Then, however, it's down to business. She pours him water and brings it to him, looking in askance to her three sisters. Do they want any? They decline and she pours herself a cup and moves to one of the chairs sat about the room, settling into it. She gestures for the others to do the same, and they do, though the scholar remains standing. Xenia, seated opposite Diana and Kal, gestures to the standing scholar and says, "Agathe can tell it better than I. But, those creatures. The Amazons have faced them before. Centuries ago." "I know. Weird, huh? But come to think of it, I've never had you to my headquarters either, so I guess we're even," Superman smiles to her and takes a seat at the offering. He nestles in, getting ready for the presentation, imagining they'll be there for a while. He takes the glass and brings it up to his lips. As she begins to speak, Superman's hand comes up to brace his face as he watches her. As she notes this is not the first confrontation, Superman's eyebrows raise slightly. Agathe steps forward now, and begins to speak. "It was long before you were born, Princess," she says. "But, unless I am greatly mistaken - I did not see the leader of the horde, as you did - but the horde I have seen before. We all have. All, save you. They are the Karastoi. Implacable creatures, deadly in battle, as you have seen. A challenge for even the greatest of our warriors. They are named after their leader, Karastos. He is a General, but even he takes orders. From a witch. Once a priestess of Hestia," which would have made her a vestal virgin, actually, "and an Amazon. Her name, when she walked among us, was Callista. She and your mother were far closer than sisters." Diana appears surprised at that piece of information - not that her mother should have had a friend so close, but that she has never heard of this Callista before. "She was exiled from Themyscira for betrayal. She coveted your mother's crown. For her crime, Great Athena turned her to stone. But, somehow, she was freed and she sent the Karastoi to destroy Hippolyta. In the end, we defeated them, though at great cost. Your mother was forced to slay Callista and speaking her name on Themyscira has been forbidden ever since." Hence why Diana never heard of her. "The Karastoi were banished. As was Karastos, himself. Even Callista's soul was condemned to Tartarus for eternity. Whether Karastos yet heeds her or has fallen thrall to another, however, I cannot say." "But he, at least, has clearly returned," Diana concludes with a sigh and a glance to Kal. "What's that phrase I have heard used? It never rains, but it pours..." "When it rains, it pours," Superman says, absently. "Agathe. Diana. I don't mean to intrude. But it stands to reason that if Hippolyta was able to defeat the priestess of Hestia, this Callista, then it would seem likely should could defeat the General in Callista's stead. I understand it might be a touchy subject, but so is the attempted assassination of her daughter. Perhaps contacting Hippolyta should be the next course of action." The other three Amazons in the room wince visibly at that and Xenia glances to Diana. "I would not recommend that. At least, not if you intend to stand on Themysciran shores when you do so. You do not know what that war was like, Princess, what it cost us. What it cost your mother. The oaths that have been taken and would be broken if you go to her, now." Diana looks at Kal, tension in her eyes. She nods slowly to what Xenia says. "I do not," she admits, pushing to her feet. "But, neither am I willing to give this beast a foothold in this city, in this world." She considers her options. "Agathe, gather for me all the information you may on the Karastoi, Karastos, and the war you fought. I would like to know their weaknesses, and their strengths. I would know exactly how they were defeated." She grimaces, looking at Kal. "Your counsel is wise, my friend. But, I cannot ask any of my people - particularly my mother - to become oath-breakers. Let us first see if the information my sisters can provide us will be sufficient to allow us the upper hand, here. If it is not..." Her lips press together in a determined line. "I will find another way." Superman sits back in his seat and nods to Diana. "I understand. And I wouldn't want your mother's oath to be broken. Forgive me. My thoughts are for the people of Metropolis. I didn't mean any disrespect." As he sees Diana grow in determination, Superman nods. "IF I can be any help whatsoever, please do not hesitate to ask." Diana smiles, albeit grimly once more. "There is no disrespect in your suggestion, Kal, nor offense. And I promise, I and my sisters will do all that we can to keep the people of Metropolis from further harm from these things. You may be sure, I will tell you what I learn, and will call on your aid when it is needed." She looks to the others, now. "Thank you, my friends. Please, return to your duties, as Superman and I do ours." Meeting adjourned. Category:Log